Several types of screens are used downhole to filter produced fluids of formation particulates, such as sand. The screens can include wire-wrapped screens, metal-mesh screens, and expandable screens, among others. The screens can be used downhole in a number of completion systems to control sand. In a gravel pack operation, for example, gravel is placed in the annulus around the screen in an open hole. Alternatively, the screen can be run in a stand-alone application without a surrounding gravel pack in either a cased or an open hole.
A stand-alone screen can become plugged and/or may erode rapidly as formation sand and other produced particulates pass through the screen during production. When plugging or erosion occurs, operators need to take remedial steps to clean out and/or replace the screen, which can be time-consuming and costly. Plugging and erosion can be especially problematic when the stand-alone screen is run in a cased hole. For this reason, a stand-alone screen is only rarely run in a cased hole. Yet, being able to run a stand-alone screen in a cased hole may be beneficial in some circumstances and may also be beneficial when using screens in open hole applications.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.